goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Guard
Guard is a generic term referring to any of the game's enemy characters. Guards always carry weapons and never attack Bond with their bare hands. They only make verbal noises when Bond hurts or kills them. There are a number of different death animations for guards (and all other characters for that matter): *A guard will stand still for a moment with his arms by his side. Then he will fall to his knees and then flat on his face. *A guard will lean back slightly and his arms will hang loosely by his sides. He will then clumsily fall to his knees and then on his face. Similar to the first death animation, but a little less straightforward. *A guard will fall straight back, his arms trailing behind him. *A guard will fall straight back but his legs will come off the ground slightly, and his arms will wave in the air. *A guard will fall backward with a slight spin, his head turned to the side as if looking at the floor before he hits it. *A guard will lean back and lazily fall to the floor, without dropping to his knees first. *A guard will lower his head and crumple on the spot, ending up on the floor in a fetal position. *A guard will look up slightly and his hands will twirl round in the air for less than a second, then he'll proceed to fall on his side. *A guard will appear to sit down on the floor, gently rocking to and fro with his legs slightly crossed, before lying down on his back. *A guard will hold one hand up to his ear and fall on one knee, bending his head down for a while before finally falling on his back. This death animation may only occur if the guard is hit in the head. *A guard will hold both hands up to his neck and squirm about for a while. He will then fall to his knees (still clutching his neck) and eventually collapse. This death animation may only occur if the guard is hit in the neck or jaw. *A guard will lean forward whilst holding his lower quarters, then slowly fall on his side. Even as he's lying down, he will still painfully clutch his areas until he eventually dies. This death animation may only occur if the guard is hit in the stomach or groin, and is the longest death animation of them all. *A guard will stumble backward and collapse against a solid object, dying in a sitting position with his back against the object and his legs out straight. This death animation may only occur if the guard is directly in front of an object such as a wall or crate. *A guard will fall back and his legs will fly up in the air. This death animation is only seen if the guard is blown up or run over with a tank. *A guard will appear to leap to the side, then hit the ground and lay still. This death animation is only seen if the guard is blown up or run over with a tank. *A guard will do a somersault and then lie down. This death animation is only seen if the guard is blown up. *A guard will be sent flying through the air (either backward or forward) and land on his front or his back depending on which way he was thrown. This death animation is only seen if the guard is blown up. The height and distance the guard flies also depends on the size of the explosion and how close the guard was standing to it. Types of guards * Russian Soldier * Russian Infantry * Russian Commandant * Arctic Commando * Jungle Commando * Siberian Guard (Arkangelsk) * Siberian Guard (St. Petersburg) * Siberian Special Forces * Janus Special Forces * Janus Marine * St. Petersburg Guard * Moonraker Elite (Male) * Moonraker Elite (Female) Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Glossary